


Surgery

by chlolou1208



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Vanity, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlolou1208/pseuds/chlolou1208
Summary: Omg sorry for the title I genuinely couldn’t think of one! This is basically just a reimagining or ‘filling in’ of what could have happened moments before Vanessa’s surgery.
Relationships: Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Surgery

Charity enters Vanessa’s hospital room with Rhona following not far behind. She doesn’t catch the end of her and Tracy’s conversation but notices Tracy trying to hold back tears. She frowns but before she can say anything the nurse walks in, clipboard in hand and a not at all reassuring smile on her face. Charity watches from the corner of her eye as Vanessa and Tracy exchange looks before the nurse announces that it was time for her fiancé to head into theatre.

“Now?” Vanessa asks, probably to confirm but Charity notices fear in her eyes, the question most likely to add an extra minute or two before she was wheeled away to be operated on. 

The nurse nods her head, “we have everything ready for you if you’re ready for us” she says but she’s already making notes on whatever chart is stuck to her blue clipboard. 

“Right then, well I guess this is it” Vanessa says, the lump in her throat making her words sound wobbly and fearful. She looks around the room at three of the most important women in her life, Rhona is looking at her with an unsure grin on her face, Tracy is clutching her leather jacket around herself and her eyes pool with tears. Her ends land on her fiancé last, who’s lips are down turned and eyes are bulging. She can see her hands, her fingers press down on her knuckles as if the crack them, Vanessa knows it’s something she does when she’s nervous. She’d picked up on this habit first when Charity had told her about Bails, then she’d recognised it again when they were reliving Charity’s past stood in that hospital chapel, then again when herself and Noah had been taken into hospital. And now. She stares at Vanessa but it’s like she’s looking straight through her. Maybe she’s thinking the same as Vanessa. That this could be…really it.

Charity moves forward, whispering “wait” to the nurse who nods and steps backwards to open the door that Vanessa would be wheeled through in a matter of seconds. 

Vanessa looks up at her and grips the hand that Charity reaches out to her. Both of them have blurred vision because of the tears in their eyes, and only when Vanessa goes to speak are those tears released, cascading down their faces. “Remember you don’t like the coffee they do in the vending machines because it tastes too much like dishwater, you prefer the ones from the canteen”

Charity breathily laughs, her lips quivering slightly. “Ness I love ya, more than anything. Our boys and Sarah love you, everyone at the village will be waiting for you to get back because your practically the light of it…” Charity rolls her eyes then, as if remembering something, “I mean that’s obvious though init with the amount of yellow clothes you own”.

Tracy and Rhona laugh then, Vanessa just smiles squeezes Charity’s hand tighter. 

Charity shakes her head, bending down, she reaches out and brushes Vanessa’s hair back from her forehead with her free hand. “Don’t be scared, but if you are that’s ok too you know, you can’t be a tiny blonde rocket woman all the time…” 

Vanessa laughs at the name despite the aching pain in her sides when she does so, and to mask the grimace on her face she pulls charity’s face towards her and kisses her forcefully, as if everything she hasn’t said to her is transferred through their kiss. 

Charity whispers a final “I love ya babes” and before Vanessa can say it back Charity puts a finger to her lips softly, “tell me when you wake up”. 

Vanessa’s eyes widen and before she can say anything else, the nurse steps in to wheel her off into theatre, praying that she’s able to say those words back to her fiancé.


End file.
